Se gustan
by Xxdrangon the fairyxX
Summary: Te imaginas que alguien pueda enamorar solo con una palabra. Pues Happy recibe este poder. Gracias una bebida de Mirajane, veremos que hace el gato azul con este poder temible


holis otro fic e estado muy activo estos días bueno ya los dejo con el fic y ya chaito

Disclaimer: Hiro mashima tiene todo los derechos de Fairy tail yo solo hago historia de Fans para Fans

* * *

Capitulo 1: Te gusta

-Mmmm que rico esta este pescado mmmm era al parecer el gato Happy que se encontraba en el gremio desgustando un pescado en la barras de comida de Mirajane

-Happy podrías hacerme un favor se le acercaba Mirajane

-Aye cuanto me sigan dando pescado

Mirajane le ponía una bebida en la barra. La bebida era de color azul diciéndole a Happy que se la tomara...

-*Glup Glup se tomaba la bebida

-Mirajane dame otra bebida estas saben a pescado

*Al siguiente día en el gremio

-Natsu, Lucy y Happy que hacen aquí

-Pues estamos buscando un nuevo trabajo para la renta de Lucy

-Aye sir! Mira tienes mas de esa bebida de pescado?

-Lo siento ayer te la acabaste toda y no hice más le respondía Mirajane

-¿Bebida? le preguntaba Lucy a Mirajane

-Si es una bebida que había hecho y se la di a Happy

-Aye la bebida sabia a pescado ñum ñum* comía Happy un pescado

-Happy no has recibido efectos secundarios? le preguntaba la albina

-ñum ñum* no seguía comiendo Happy

-(Pues alparecer no te afecta a ti) lo pensaba Mirajane

-Bueno Mira nos vemos se despedía Natsu con Lucy y Happy

*En el camino a la misión

Happy veía a Natsu y Lucy pero notaba que ahora era muy cercanos entoces Happy le pregunto a Lucy

-Lucy

-Si Happy?

-A ti te gusta Natsu?

-¡Que Natsu NO el no me gusta! se sonrojaba Lucy

-¡Te gusta!

-No me gusta. Lanzaba a Happy a volar con un Lucy kick

*Al final de la misión

-Hey Natsu no has notado algo extraño en Lucy

-Pues a estado sonrojada desde que caminábamos para llegar a lugar de la misión

-Sera, sera que esta enamorada tuyo Natsu

-¿Que Lucy? se sonrojaba Natsu

-Hey Natsu no sera que Lucy. Te gusta

Se ponia un poco mas sonrojado Natsu

-De que hablan chicos interrumpía Lucy

-Estábamos ... le callaba la boca Natsu

-Estábamos hablando sobre los jewels de la misión

-Si eso, al fín podre pagar mi mes de renta

*al llegar al gremio

-Por fin hemos llegado ya quiero ver a Charles

-Eh no esta Charles debe ser que salio de misión

-Bueno Natsu...

-Y ahora donde esta Natsu

-Todos se fueron y me dejaron solo se ponía triste Happy

-Creo que iré a comer pescado

-Mira me puedes dar un pescado

-Porque estas tan triste le entregaba el pescado a Happy

-Pues hoy Natsu y Lucy a estado muy raro a lo normal

-Será un efecto secundario de la bebida

-Pues que efecto es pues?

-Hay varios tipos pero al parecer tu tienes el mas raro

-El efecto secundario es la de poder enamorar solo con una palabra

-Lo podre usar con Charle? se emocionaba Happy

-El único problema es que solo sirve con el verdadero amor

-Entonces Natsu y Lucy antes se amaban?

-Esto no se como responder esa pregunta

-Pero tengo un súper poder sacaba estrellas en los ojos Happy

-(Aunque quiero saber que paso con Natsu y Lucy)

Natsu al llegar al Gremio*

-Hey Natsu podrías ir a mi casa

-Claro déjame llamar a Happy

-Yo quiero que vengas solo conmigo

-Esto esta bien

*al llegar a la casa de Lucy

-Este olor huele mucho a Lucy *snif *snif

-Natsu lo que te quiero decir es... plaf se escuchaba el sonido de una nube estallando

-He Natsu que haces en mi casa

-Pues tu me invitaste

-Yo no te invite sabes vete estoy cansada y no se que ocurrió

*Plaf echo a Natsu de la casa

-Ag que le pasa primero invita y después me echa plaf le pasaba lo mismo a Natsu

-He que paso no recuerdo nada mejor me voy a casa

Devuelta con Happy

-Pero al que enamores perderá los recuerdo de lo ocurrido mientras que estaba enamorado

-Mmm este poder es increíble todavía seguía Happy emocionado

-Bueno no te puedo decir más información

-Gracias por la información Mira ya me voy a mi casa

*en la casa

-He Natsu esta durmiendo esto es todo lo que estuviste haciendo o estuviste con Lucy

-Pero ya no importa * tambaleo tengo ganas de dormir

Caía Happy en la cama durmiendo

* * *

 **Ya hemos llegado al final de fic espero que se la hayan pasado bien aunque no fue tan largo como los demas**

 **Bien me despido de todos y hasta la siguiente**

 **XxDragon the fairyxX**


End file.
